puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chiaki Suzuki
Chiaki is the main character from Chiaki ☆ magica . She's been a Magical Girl for a few months under the take of Hiyoko Adachi. Appearance Chiaki has a long hazel hair, which she ties in two pigtails with yellows bands. As a school girl, she wears a red skirt with a white blouse and sleeveless gray vest, black kneesocks and brown shoes. She has violet eyes and she's very pale. As a magical girl, she wears a long violet coat, with a white long dress. Her outfit also includes a darker violet ribbon in the neck area, as well as in her back, near to her hips. She uses long white socks and violet shoes with heels. When transformed, her soul gem is located on her ribbon, near to her neck. Personality While she's cheerful yet stubborn, Chiaki wasn't always like that; prior to her contract, she was a really lonely person at both home and school not to mention she had trouble with making friends due of past experiences of bullying and insecurities that she has been carrying for so long. After become a magical girl, Chiaki started to be more confident as she was finally worthy of love in her very own eyes and with her new powers, as well as she was able to finally bond with her classmates, which eventually made her a happier person. However, she's stubborn and naive and isn't aware of a lot of stuff yet. Abilities and Powers Weapons *Staff: Main weapon. Chiaki can beat up enemies with her staff, she can makes it as big as she wants to as well, which can be a great advantage against her enemies. Magic *Illusion: Due of the nature of her wish, Chiaki can create multiple images of herself, which allows her to confuse enemies during battles. History Ever since she was little, her dad was always busy at work and he barely spent one day at week with her, so he spent most of her time alone. During her years in Nerima, her birthplace, she was often bullied by her classmates, they would humilliate her and force her to do things she didn't wanted so they could laugh at it. Chiaki's self confidence was really low, until she moved to Saitama to her new school. However, past experiences made it difficult to her to bond with her classmates, thus she spent her time at recess utterly alone while she sat in a corner and watched the rest of her peers. Eventually, Chiaki became so tired of being at home and at school, she at some pointh though that if she were prettier then peharps she wouldn't be this lonely. But her life changed when she encounter a white creature as she was going home after school. The creature told her that it could make any wish come true, however, the ultimate cost of it was to become a magical girl and fight witches. In the begining, Chiaki ran away from it, thinking about the possible outcomes of fighting such monsters. At some point, her wish was All I want is be worthy of love, that's all I want. After becoming a puella magi, her self confidence grew with each day. Currently she's under the care of Hiyoko. Witch Unknown Trivia *Her magical girl outfit may have some meaning. Prior to become a magical girl, Chiaki used to think that she wouldn't be so lonely if she was prettier. *Her color theme is violet Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Orphaned Pages Category:Puella Magi